Days of The Shadows
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Shadows. Cats have been afraid of them since the battle with the Dark Forest. Now it's just a tall-tale you tell in the nursery to scare kits. The only one who's not scared by shadows is Starlingpaw. She talks to the shadows. Growing up, other kits made fun of her, bullied her. What will happen when she and the shadows are the only ones who can save ShadowClan from a new threat?ANM
1. Prologue

Days of The Shadows

[Original Story Idea by MistonDawn]

 **Prologue**

Sitting on a rock looking down into a pool of water, Sparrowthorn closed his eyes. He saw blood and cat running in terror. In the distance she could see shadowy figure with bright glowing eyes staring at the destruction. He opened his eyes quickly and ran off back to camp to tell the leader.

He got to camp and went straight away to the leader's den.

"Greystar?" he asked quietly.

Greystar was still awake. She was sitting with her back turned to the entrance. She turned her head to Sparrowthorn.

"Yes brother, what it is?"

"It's...I…" He was out of breath from running all the way from the forest.

"Take your time," She said as turned her body to face him properly.

Sparrowthorn sat down and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was out in the forest and I got a vision,"

"A vision?"

"Yes,"

"What about?"

"There was blood and terror in every cat's eyes. And I...I saw a shadow-cat…"

"A shadow-cat?" Greystar lifted one paw in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Greystar sighed and replied,

"You must tell the others. This has to be kept a secret,"


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Greystar - grey tabby she-cat

Deputy: Brokenfoot - brown tabby tom (app. Dawnpaw)

Medicine Cat: Sparrowthorn - black tom with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Owltail - brown tom with green eyes (app. Starlingpaw)

Riverstorm - russian blue she-cat

Hazefrost - cream she-cat

Thornpelt - dark grey tabby tom (app. Daisypaw)

Leafdew - white she-cat

Thistleshade - black and white tom (app. Featherpaw)

Apprentices:

Starlingpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplepaw - sliver tabby tom with green eyes

Daisypaw - light ginger she-cat with white flecks

Dawnpaw - ginger tom

Featherpaw - light grey she-cat

Queens: Lilystep - Ginger she-cat (mother of Dewkit and Mousekit, Father - Brokenfoot)

Elders: Toadleap - grey tom, hard of hearing

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader: Icestar - White tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Rainleaf - russian blue she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mouseclaw - grey tom

Warriors:

Foxfeather - ginger tom

Reedthorn - brown tabby tom (App: Toadpaw)

Morninghale - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spotteddew- light brown she-cat with darker flecks (App: Rosepaw)

Grassnose - Brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Toadpaw- grey tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw - cream she-cat with hazel eyes

Queens: Rivermist- ginger she-cat (mother of Nettlekit and Bramblekit, Father - Reedthorn)

Elders: Tallroot- brown tom with blind eyes

 **WindClan:**

Leader: Lionstar - Golden furred tom

Deputy: Berryclaw - brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Sunpool - ginger tabby she-cat (App: Mothpaw)

Warriors:

Croweyes - black tom

Swanwhisker - white fluffy she-cat (App: Hawkpaw)

Thistlevine - grey tom with blue eyes

Fernflash - silver tabby she-cat (App: Honeypaw)

Bearpelt - big brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Honeypaw - light ginger she-cat

Hawkpaw - grey tabby tom

Mothpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Petalfur - black she-cat (mother of Volekit, Ceaderkit, Father - Thistlevine)

Elders:

Sandfur - dark cream she-cat with amber eyes

Branchleap - brown tom

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Troutstar - brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Hazelfur - light brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Whitenose - black she-cat with a white nose tip (App: Webpaw)

Warriors:

Specklestream - sliver tabby she-cat with white flecks (App: Tigerpaw

Ravenblaze - sleek black tom

Bouldertail - brown tabby tom (App: Snakepaw)

Elmleg: Calico she-cat

Shadeleap : dark grey tom (App: Breezepaw)

Apprentices:

Webpaw - grey tom

Breezepaw - light grey tabby tom

Snakepaw - brown tom with black patches

Tigerpaw - white she-cat with black stripes (like a tiger)

Queens:

Rosejaw - Brown she-cat (mother of Plumkit, Pebblekit, Rabbitkit, Father - Ravenblaze)

Birchleaf - ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Leafkit, Brindlekit, Father - Troutstar)

Elders:

Poppyleaf - cream she-cat

Mousestorm - grey tom


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The light brown tabby she-cat was crouched down in the hunting stance. Her breath was light and her target was in sight. A mouse was just a jump in front of her. She waiting for just the right moment and... _Gotcha!_ She thought as she dug her teeth into the mouse killing it with one bite.

"Nice catch Starlingpaw!" Said her mentor Owltail as he walked over to her.

"You think so?" Starlingpaw replied sounding unsure about her hunting

"Yeah. It was perfect." Owltail was supportive of Starlingpaw from the start of her training.

"Well if you think so. I should go back now."

Starlingpaw waved goodbye to her mentor with her tail and took the other prey she caught back to camp. She put the prey down on the fresh kill pile and as she was doing so she heard some on her den mates talking. She turned her head a little to get a glance of who was talking.

"There she is." Said Daisypaw.

"Yeah she's weird." answered back Dawnpaw.

Daisypaw and Dawnpaw were brother and sister. They didn't like Starlingpaw very much. In fact, the only reason why Dasiypaw and Dawnpaw were mean to her was because Featherpaw was. Featherpaw was always mean to everyone. She was always bullying everyone but especially Starlingpaw. Featherpaw and the rest of the Clan knew she was weird and creepy.

"Hey! Look she's looking at as. What a creep." Dawnpaw laughed

Just then he stopped as Starlingpaw saw her brother Ripplepaw come up to them and say

"Hey. Do you mind stop saying mean things about my sister?"

Ripplepaw was big for an apprentice. He had a stocky build and that made him intimidating. His silver grey fur shown in the sunlight as he stood above the two smaller apprentices. Dawnpaw and Daisypaw fled without anymore words and Ripplepaw walked over to his sister.

"Hey. are you alright?"

"Yeah." Starlingpaw replied.

"I know you say you're okay, but I know you're not."

"Ripplepaw, please stop feeling sorry for me. I'm fine."

"Okay, okay. But let me know if those guys are bullying you again okay?"

"Okay!"

Ripplepaw put his tail on Starlingpaw's shoulder and then walked off. Starlingpaw sat by the fresh kill pile for awhile. She started humming to herself and closed her eyes.

After a while, she opened her eyes again to see a shadow of a cat going out into the woods. She quickly got up and ran after it.

She got to the forest and looked around looking for the shadow. She saw it again and followed it to a clearing in the woods. The shadow stopped and so did Starlingpaw. She sat down near the shadow. She wasn't afraid of shadows. She curled her tail around her paws and said very bravely,

"Hello, shadow-cat."

The shadow said nothing. Starlingpaw was getting worried until it spoke.

"Greetings Starlingpaw. I don't believe we've met." The shadow replied with a grin.


End file.
